Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicle control systems, vehicle information providing devices, and vehicle information providing methods.
Related Art
For example, Patent Literature 1 (mentioned below) describes a technique for maintaining a battery installed in an electric vehicle at appropriate temperature. Patent Literature 1 teaches that a temperature of the battery is detected, and cooled air or heated air is introduced thereto depending on the detected temperature so as to regulate the temperature of the battery.
The technique of Patent Literature 1, however, may lead to a shortage of battery power by conducting the regulation of the battery temperature described above. An insufficient remaining battery level may inhibit the regulation of the temperature so that the battery cannot be maintained at appropriate temperature. For example, in a case where a user fails to connect the vehicle and an external power source, the regulation of the battery temperature cannot be carried out by use of the external power source so that a decrease of the remaining battery level may be caused since the battery of the vehicle is not connected to the external power source.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H05-262144